Lilly the Omega
by lillywolfgirl
Summary: Lilly is an Omega who likes to hang out with Humphrey and his friends. But she has her sights set on a new Omega that joins the pack, even though everyone is talking about her liking Humphrey. first story so easy with the comments! i suck at this summery story is better and funny! plz R&R! rated T for later events.
1. Chapter 1

Lilly's POV

I get up and stretch. When I look around for Garth I figure he is out hunting because he is not in my den. I walk to the entrance of the den and wait for Humphrey so we can meet up with his Omega buddies. I see him coming over the hill looking sullen, so I decide to walk over to him and see whats wrong.

"Hey Humphrey!" I said cheerfully.

"Oh, hey Lilly." he responds.

"Whats wrong Humphrey? You don't seem ok this morning. Hows it going with Kate?" I asked him.

"Well, she broke up with me because she said an Alpha dating an Omega was hurting her pride."

"Oh Humphrey! I am so sorry! I didn't know! Do you want me to shut up?" I asked because I figured I was getting on his nerves.

"No Lilly your fine,"he said with a smile."In fact on the way can you do some jokes? I like yours better."

"Oh, thanks Humphrey! And sure! Ok what did the turtle say to the wolf when the wolf tried to eat him?" I asked.

"Ummmm... I haven't heard that one before.. i don't know." he stated.

"Nothing! Hes a turtle!" I laughed.

"Oooohhhh thaat makes sense!" he laughed with me. I felt a real connection to Humphrey when I told him my jokes on the way.

Garth wouldn't listen to more than three(-.-). When we arrived to his friends we were both laughing so hard we basically rolled on the ground to them, clutching our stomachs.

"Ummm whats so funny?" Salty asked eying us clutching our stomachs laughing histariclly.

When I finally caught my breath I said, "Humphrey and I were doing immitations of Alphas. And I did this-" I started prancing around like a llama with my tail stuck strait up and head up with my eyes bulging. then stopped because it was kinda hard to breath. While everybody was on the ground laughing.-"Was I THAT funny?" I asked.

"LILLY! GET OVER HERE!" Kate yelled. I walked over to her cautiously. "WHAT do you think you are doing?!" she asked.

"Having fun. You should try it-" I answered.

"You are hanging out with the BOY Omegas?!" she cut me off.

"Well, yeah! We have a routine you know!" I was getting mad at her for yelling at me for just having fun with my friends.

"You cannot hang out with Humphrey! You are going to hang out with Candy and Sweets and their friends. Got it?" she ordered.

"WHAT?! But maybe, oh I don't know, I LIKE HANGING OUT WITH THEM!" I yelled.

"Hah. Yea ok. But Candy an- Oh here they come!" she squealed. I turned around and sure enough-the Omegas were heading my way now. I backed up and bumped into Mooch.

"Ah! Hide me! I'm not here!" they all looked confused then Shakey pointed and they all turned around and low-and-behold the _other_ Omegas.

"Okay. Where's Lilly?" Candy asked. They just shrugged their shoulders. Then Sweets yanked me out from behind Mooch. "Thanks for your consideration." said Candy. They turned and dragged me off. I saw the sorrow and confusion in the Omegas faces before I was dragged to the other side of the hill by the edge of a small lake.

"Okay, we're going to get you all fixed up for the moonlight howl!" they squealed. 'Ugh! This is gonna be torture' I thought. When they got done my bangs were pinned up with a flower and my fur was groomed. I LOOKED REDICULOUS! By the time they got done with everybody's fur and hair-do they started to go to Howling Rock. I was the last to leave so I wouldn't go with them. I walked over to the spot were the boys usually play until dark. They just now started walking toward Howling Rock. I ran to catch up with them.

"Hi guys." I said flatly.

"Whoa!" They all said.

"Lilly you look... AMAZING!" said Humphrey.

"Beautiful!" said Salty.

"Her fur looks great!" said shakey.

"Holy Lupus she's gorgeous!" said Mooch. They said it all at once so I could bearily make out what the were saying, but I got it.

"Oh. Thanks." I said not really knowing how to respond.

"Shouldn't we get to the Moonlight Howl?" I asked because they were all just staring at me and I felt awkward. Humphrey snapped out of it and said, "Come on guys stop staring!" waving his paws in fornt of them. I just couldn't help but giggle. We started to walk up when I saw a sight I just couldn't bear. Garth was howling with another girl! not just any girl!

"KATE?!" they stopped howling and Garth looked at me with sorrow in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lilly's POV**

"Lilly I-" started Garth.

"CAN IT FUZZY! HOW COULD YOU?! NO! YOU KNOW WHAT?! WE ARE THROUGH YOU TRATER!" and I ran away crying.

**Hutch's POV  
**

I open my eyes and find it morning. I tossed and turned all night and barily got any rest. I walk out and stretch and look over to the new girl Alpha group that just got outta Alpha school this morning. I am not an alpha I'm another Omega but man they are lookin' _fine. _But I remember my duties. I must stay back, break up fights, and sit around goofing off all day But they started raising their voices. So I walked up to talk to one of them.

"Hey girls. Anything wrong over here?" I asked kindly.

"Ugh! Uh yeah! Look at her! She is despicable!" one of them said.

"Me?! Look at you! You look as good as a possom!" one of the others said. now being compared to a possom is a MAJOR insult!

"Now girls why would you call each other names on such an occasion? Just yesterday you all were playing and laughing

together." I pointed out.

"How would you know what we were doing yesterday you little nobody-stalker!?" said one that I hadn't seen till now.

"I'm an Omega! I watch out to see if everything is ok! Now back to the problem-Why would you guys call each other names?!" I asked.

"She stole my boyfriend thats what!" said the second one.

"No. He just left you for me." the first on said matter-of-factly.

"Ooohhh I see now. Who was the special somebody?" I asked smiling.

"Claw..." she said looking down.

"Oh. I'm sorry. But I heard from some bird that my brother, the second in command alpha-Cando, was lookin' for someone to date. Just sayin'." and I turned around smiling to myself for doing another nice job when I heard Tony-the head alpha- call for me. I padded over to their den.

"You wanted me sir?" I asked.

"Yes. Come sit Hutch." he said. So I sat by him.

"You are a very good Omega but I have some news." he said almost regrettingly.

"What is it sir?" I asked curious to know whats up.

"You are flirting with the alpha girls and I cannot have that in my pack. I am sorry to say this, but I am going to have to ban you from the pack. You can leave now or have to be chased out later. Your choice." he said. I was stunned. I wasn't _trying_ to flirt with them but I guess that's how it came across. So I got up and said,"Sorry sir. Bye." so I turned and left.

**Lilly's POV**

I am in the back of my den with Humphrey comforting me. He is saying stuff like "Oh it'll be alright" and "He wasn't that cool anyway" while I just sobbed into his chest. Eventually Kate came in to apologize which only made me start crying even harder.

"I think she'd be better if you _weren't _here,"Humphrey said coldly, while rubbing my back.

"I don't need advice from you Humphrey. I came in here to see my sister. Not a low-living, back-stabbing, Omega!" she said sharply.

"I'm the back-stabber?! Look at you! You left me for your own SISTER'S boyfriend! What's the sense in that?!" he yelled. He was on his feet now kinda doggy-guarding me from her.

"It's*sniffle* f-fine *sniffle* H-Humphrey." I said between sniffles.  
They both looked at me. I hate it when people do that.(**Literally I HATE that!)**

"Ok do you want me to leave or stay?" asked Humphrey.

"Leave." said Kate.

"I was asking _Lilly_."

"Whatever." she said.

"Please stay Humphrey." I said not knowing what Kate had to say and weather it would make me start balling again.

"Whatever the lady wants." said Humphrey snickering. Just then a gathering howl came from outside. It wasn't dinner yet. In

fact we missed lunch. Humphrey missed last nights dinner and today's breakfast and dinner comforting me. Man I really feel bad now! And not just from the hunger! When we got outside everyone was gathered in a circle around something we couldn't see. It looked like someone was cowering at Winston's-our head alpha-paws. He didn't look familiar so I'm guessing he's a lone wolf that must've wandered in our territory by accident.

"I will ask again. What are you doing in our territory!?" asked Winston sternly.

"I-I-I didn't th-think this w-was a packs te-territory." said the wolf shaking.

"What is your name stranger?" asked Winston.

"H-Hutch s-sir."

"Where did you come from?"

"The Northern pack s-sir."

"Ah thought so from the way you entered on the Northern side." said Winston.

"My old pack l-leader said to f-find another p-pack." said Hutch.

"Very well. We will see if you are fit for this pack. You will start as an Omega."and Winston walked back to his den. The Omegas

cheered for another Omega in the pack. I stayed pressed up against Humphrey for stability. He just smiles while saying welcome to Hutch.

"Do you want to go back to your den now?" he asked.

"No I want to say hi to Hutch." I said.

"Do you want me to help you over?" he asked.

"No I got it." I said. So I walked over to him after getting my balance.

"Hi! Welcome to the pack! It's not everyday dad let's loners in. You must be special." I said to him.

"He's your dad?!" he asked in shock.

"Yes. I'm Lilly." I introduced myself.

"But you have pretty white fur not grey!"

"Ohh. Thanks. And you are ..Hhhuutchh? right?" I said trying to remember.

"Yup! That's me. Oh who's that?" he said pointing with his paw at Humphrey.

"Oh that's Humphrey. He's a fellow Omega." I said smiling.

"Oh. Cool." Hutch said.

"Well I have to go. Byee!" and I padded toward Humphrey.

"He seems nice." I said.

"I'm sure. Now do you want to hang out with me and my friends or me hang out with you or neither?" he asked.

"I want to hang out with you and your friends. I need to laugh not vomit." I said thinking of the stuff Candy and Sweets would

talk about.

"Haha ok." he laughed.

"We should get going though. They'll be waiting." he said. We all got to the meeting place at the same time.

"LILLY!" they all yelled and ran over to me to give me a big wolf group hug.

"We thought you were ruined by Candy and Sweets!" said Salty.

"Nope. Still the same! I think..." I added looking down at myself.

They all just laughed. I joined in laughing.

"May I join this coversation?" asked a voice behind me.

"Oh hey Hutch. These are my friends Shakey, Salty, Mooch, and you remember Humphrey?" I said pointing with my paw to

each friend.

"Yes. And you're Lilly." he said.

"Yea." I said giggling like an idiot because Humphrey was behind him making faces.

"What?" he said. "What's so funny?!" he turned around and pushed Humphrey in the river. We just busted out Humphrey started laughing when he came up.

"Niiiiiiccee! Slick Humphrey!" said Shaky. Humphrey came up behind Hutch while he was laughing and pounced on him

sending them both into the water below. They play fought in the water for a little bit then then they came up dripping wet when the dinner howl came. Humphrey and Hutch shook their coats dry and we walked to where the hunting party dropped off the carcass. It was always by the base of Howling Rock by the river.**(where Humphrey and Kate got shot by the darts in the movie;) )**

While I was about to start eating my share, Humphrey came up beside me and said, "May I sit with you me-lady?"

which only made me giggle.

"Sure Humphrey." I said. Which was also the moment when Garth came up behind me. I sighed and turned around.

"What do _you_ want dirt-bag?" I said sourly while he just stands there trying to pull off one of his cute smiles. I just rolled my eyes.

"Hey babe. Whats shakin'?" he said trying to make me want him-one time mistake.

"Go. Away. I don't want to see that distortion of a figure you call a face." I said coldly, and thinking to myself '_wow! I am kickin' it with the insults!'_

"Hey babe easy with the insults! So come on over to my den and it'll be fun-"

"Oh sorry can't! Remember? I'm not going to be your mate anymore. Plus I'm going log-sledding with Humphrey tonight." I cut him off rudly.

"Hey remember pack-law? Omegas can't say no to an Alpha unless they are answering a question." he said proudly.

"And do you remember it also says they can't unless they have plans with fellow Omegas." and with that I turned my back on him and continued eating.

"Why is he back all over you? Metaphorically speaking of course." asked Humphrey. "Oh no. Turn around." he added shaking his head. I looked behind me confused and then saw the problem-well felt it really. Sooo Garth was on top of me. Just on top of my butt though.

"GARTH!" I yelled shocked. And luckily everyone turned around so he had to get off me.

"What's going on?!" asked Winston worried because his little girl yelled.

"Garth was trying to- to- to-"I started balling again.

"Garth tried to-you know..." said Humphrey rubbing my back.

"Ok you take Lilly to your den. I'll talk to Garth and will inform you both how it goes ok honey?" he asked putting his paw under my chin. I nodded. So Humphrey took me to his den and I sobbed into his chest-again. But he didn't protest he just rubbed my back and rested his head on mine.

"Humphrey?" I said after I calmed down a bit.

"Hmm?" he asked looking at me.

"I couldn't live without you." I said. And I licked him on the nose.

"Me? I'm just a rusty Omega." he said smiling at me.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" I asked.

"Of course." he said. "But I have a question for you." he added.

"Okaayy. What is it?" I asked cautiously.

"Ok this may be a little early but here goes nothing-will you be my girl friend?" he asked quickly. It took me a minute to process what he just said. But I just pinned him to the ground, and rubbed his nose with mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hutch's POV**

Last night was hectic. Is it always like this around here? Geez! But hey, I can't complain. I have a roof over my head-well some tree roots outside. I don't get a den yet until the head Alphas approve my postion in the pack. I am glad none-the-less. But I am REALLY glad Lilly and Garth broke up. Not the part of her seeing him howling with her sister and her being crushed. Just the part that she has someone to cry on. Humphrey seems really special to her and I respect that, especially for an Omega. Speaking of Humphrey I see him coming over to my den-I mean tree. I stretch and walk out of the tangled mess.

"Hey Humphrey! Whats up bud?" I asked playfully.

"Hah! Nothing. Whats up with you?" he said with some pep in his step.

"Nothing. Just sitting here enjoying the sunrise. You seem happy. Whats new?" I asked suspicously.

"Oh nothing really just uh I asked Lilly to be my girlfriend and she said yes!" he started jumping up and down now. In my head

I was thinking, _Really Humphrey? Out of all the girl Omegas you pick _her? But I just smiled and said."Humphrey thats great!"

"Thanks man! I am stoked! I can't wait till next full moon!" he said excitedly. _Yeah. Me either._ I thought. If I can't have Lilly I can at least have a mate right? At least this isn't like a pack where only the Alphas can have a mate! Man those packs aren't going to last long!

"Well I had better get back to the den before Lilly realizes I'm gone and panics! Never get Lilly in panic mode! That's a warning!" he said and walks back.

"Hahaha ok I wont!" I called after him.

**(Day of the next Moonlight Howl)**

**Lilly's POV  
**

I am with the boys getting all dirty-as usual-turning my white coat to a kind of light brownish color. Haha I'm gonna be in soooooooo much trouble! Oh well. We are playing tag slipping and sliding and jumping to avoid being tagged. When I jumped to avoid Mooch tagging me I almost fall into the trench but thankfully Salty caught me and spun me the other direction and I landed on shaky.

"Oh sorry Shaky!" I said getting up.

"Whoa! Awesome moves Salty!" said Hutch in awe.

"Hah thanks! I really didn't know I could do that until now!" _aahh the life of an Omega._ I thought.

"Well it was awesome on my end too!" I said out of breath.

"Hey! Guys it's sunset! Moonlight Howl here we come!" said shaky.

"Oh yeeeaaaaa! Haha I almost forgot!" I said. "I'm going to go get ready. Meet back here?"

"Yea." they all agreed. So I headed back to my den to get ready, and guess who I found.

"Garth get out!"

"Come on babe don't be like that!"

"Get out now or I'm going to start screaming in 5 seconds." I threatened while I pretended to examine my paw.

"Lilly you know you still love me."

"5..."

"Come here baby." he tried to persuade me.

"...4...3..." I counted.

"Ok ok I've made mistakes! But I want you to be my mate. Our puppies would be so cute!"

"...2-That's all you care about?! Having puppies with me?! If that's all you see in a relationship then you need to wake up cause

that's not gonna last long!" I yelled at him. I also yelled as loud as i could, "MOOOOOOOOOOMMM!"

"No! No no no! Not her!-" he said as Eve ran in.

"Whats wrong?!" she said out of breath.

"Garth is back! And he said all he wants to do is have puppies with me!" I told her the whole conversation, and he tried to sneak

out and mom grabbed his throat and flung him down on the hard floor. I left because it was about to get ugly.

"Lilly? Why haven't you been coming with us-? Oh my! Look at you! You look TERRIBLE!" Candy gasped.

"Wow. Thanks Candy." I said sarcastically.

"We need to get you to the little lake NOW!" Sweets said. And they dragged me off-again. _The next time they make fun of me I'm gonna bite their tails off._ I thought. And the thought of Candy and Sweets running around tailless made me smile.

They did the exact same thing they did the last Moonlight Howl-my bangs pinned up with a blue flower. Of course with my fur white again I headed over to the meeting place and Hutch was the only one there.

"Hey Hutch." I said flatly.

"Wow! Lilly you look amazing!" he said studying me from nose to tail.

"Thanks." I said looking down.

"You look irritated. Whats-?"

"Candy and Sweets."

"Ah. Of course." he said looking at the stars.

"Yea." I looked up, too.

"Hey guys!" said a voice. I jumped and whoever is behind me caught me.

"Oh hi Salty." I said relieved it wasn't Garth.

"Whoa whats up? You seem jumpy. No pun intended." he said putting me down gently.

"Well yea! You scared the crap outta me!" I said. "You look good though." I added.

"Thanks. You too." now everyone was here.

"Awwww!" I said looking at everyone in the circle.

"What?" asked Shaky.

"Look at all my boys!" I said.

"We're not her boys-" said Salty to Humphrey.

"Yea we are-" interrupted Humphrey.

"Yea you're right.." said Salty. Then they turned and caught up to me. I was already walking to Howling Rock. We found a spot to hang out until someone came that they wanted to howl with. Me and Humphrey wanted to wait until everybody had someone to howl with so they wouldn't feel left out.

After everyone found a howling partner, Humphrey and I started howling. Of course when your howls don't match in harmony, you must find another howling partner, which also means, another mate if necessary. And you have to have the same song as your partner also. So it could get confusing when finding a partner.

When Humphrey and I started howling we sang our songs; completely different. Our harmony? Nada. We looked at each other with sorrow, got up hugged each other, turned around, and left. There were many boys looking for partners. There were mostly Alphas, but there were some Omegas. But all boys I passed stared at me until I passed. _Do I look _that _good?!_ I thought. I didn't like every boy staring at me so I went to the side of the path by a bush**(the 1 Salty tried to flirt w/ Candy and Sweets)** to take my flower out. I sat facing opposite the path. But when I put my paw up to take it out, a paw stopped me. I put my paw down and looked to see who had stopped me.

"Hey." said a familiar voice.

"Hey Hutch!" I said.

"Don't take out your flower, you look too beautiful with it in." he says.

"Oh." I say looking down. I add, "You look really cute yourself tonight."

"Come howl with me." he says. I am shocked at first, but I just smile.

"That's ok." I say a little worried. I don't want to let Hutch down like I did Humphrey.

"Don't worry. You'll do great!" he encouraged.

"Okaaaayy but I don't want to let you down..."I say.

"Hey if our howls don't match, we can still go on as usual. Deal?"

"Deal." I say. So we head over to a clear spot. I guess he saw that I was uncomfortable being stared at so he growled and snarled at thee boys who did. The Moonlight Howl is the only acception of Omegas growling at Alphas. To protect their partners from getting taken and to protect their mates. We arrived at the clearing and I took a deep breath. I started howling then he joined in. Our song; same. Our harmony; brilliant. When we ended we looked at each other in shock. But we just smiled and rubbed noses.

**sorry it took alittle while longer than normal to upload more:/ but with school my schedual gets a little hectic! I promise to upload some more this week! thanks for the review(s)!**


End file.
